Âme Envolée
by TheodoreIsNott
Summary: Il avait eu besoin de trop de temps. Trop de temps pour réaliser. Trop de temps pour agir. Et, soudainement, il n'y en avait plus eu assez. Son âme s'était envolée.  Réponse au #7, Attente, de la table des prompts d'Aosyliah.


**_Merci à Yow-Naise pour ses corrections éclairées et pour ses conseils qui m'ont permis d'améliorer ce texte._**

**_Voici la quatrième réponse aux prompts, répondant au n#7- Attente. Vous pouvez retrouver la première dans "Appelle-moi Maman", la seconde dans "Le Thé de Maman", et la troisième dans le recueil "Poussière de Fée"._**

**_J'espère que vous apprécierez,_**

**_Bonne lecture_**.

* * *

><p><strong>Âme Envolée<strong>

****-Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier les Sombrals. Attendez ici le temps que j'aille les chercher ! s'exclama gaiement Rubeus Hagrid en s'éloignant à grand pas.

Je me raidis et refermai lentement ma sacoche. _Des Sombrals ? _Je respirai profondément occultant rapidement toutes pensées qui pourraient me venir à l'esprit en les voyant. Finalement, je relevai la tête et pris un masque impassible, sûr de moi. Je regardai discrètement autour de moi mais peu d'élèves semblaient inquiets, ou bien même au courant de quelle sorte d'animal il s'agissait. Je respirai à nouveau et me mis à jouer avec une feuille d'arbre.

Bientôt, Hagrid fut de retour, trainant derrière lui cinq ou six Sombrals. Je déglutis et fermai les yeux avant de les rouvrir précipitamment afin de faire fuir les images qui m'avaient assaillies.

-Quelqu'un peut les voir ? fit-il de sa voix bourrue.

-Voir quoi ? s'exclama bêtement Crabbe à mes côtés.

Hagrid ne tint pas compte de sa question et réitéra sa question. Harry leva de mauvaise grâce sa main. Je pris une bouffée d'air et fis lentement de même. Des regards étonnés se tournèrent vers moi et je vis Granger m'adresser un regard compatissant. Je la foudroyai du regard et elle releva dignement la tête, vexée. Je retins de justesse un soupir et rebaissai la main.

-Voir quoi, au juste ? fit Weasley, légèrement irrité.

Hagrid eut un grand sourire et prit doucement Brown par le bras. Celle-ci lança un regard effrayé à son amie, Parvati Patil, et je ne pus retenir une mimique amusée. Blaise le vit et se pencha vers moi en murmurant :

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Une sorte de cheval, fis-je nonchalamment.

-Pourquoi les vois-tu et pas nous ? s'enquit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Je grinçai des dents et détournai la tête, lorsqu'un cri ébahi nous parvient de derrière l'enclos. Brown avait les yeux écarquillés et caressait le « vide ».

-Merlin ! C'est…C'est un cheval ! bégaya-t-elle.

Je pouffai gentiment et vis Hagrid lui donner une bourrade affectueuse en éclatant de rire.

-Pas seulement un cheval, jeunes gens ! C'est un Sombral ! Seuls ceux qui ont vu la mort peuvent les discerner, ajouta-t-il en baissant légèrement la voix.

De nouveau, des dizaines de tête se tournèrent vers moi, intrigués. D'un regard glacial, je leur fis rapidement détourner la tête. Pourquoi ne regardait-on pas Potter ? Lui aussi les voit, ces créatures !

-Dites moi, Hagrid, ce sont eux qui poussent les calèches ? demanda Hermione, la main levée.

-Tout à fait, Hermione. C'est grâce à ces merveilleuses créatures que vous arrivez, secs et sans vous usez les pieds, à l'école. A présent, venez tour à tour leur caresser le museau !

XXX

Distraitement, je déambulai dans les couloirs, attendant qu'Éliane finisse son cours d'Arithmancie. Je jetai un coup d'œil à la grande horloge et soupirai en voyant qu'il restait encore vingt minutes. Calant confortablement ma besace de cours sur mon épaule, je soupirai à nouveau et décidai de faire passer le temps en allant à la bibliothèque.

Merlin dû en décider autrement puisque, quelques instants après, j'entendis des pas s'approcher de moi et une main se posa sur mon épaule.

-Dis Théo…

_Bonjour, comment ça va ? Bien et toi..._

-Ouais ? répondis-je simplement.

-Pourquoi vois-tu les Sombrals ?

_Parce que j'ai vu la mort, crétin. N'écoutes-tu jamais en cours ?_

Je me tus et poursuivis mon chemin en direction de la bibliothèque.

-Théo ! Réponds !

Je respirai profondément et fis de mon mieux afin de l'ignorer. Je ne voulais aucunement y penser, et encore moins lui en parler.

-Thé…C'est ta mère, pas vrai ?

Je m'immobilisai, stupéfait.

-Comment… murmurai-je avant de me taire et de me tourner vers lui, mon visage reflétant ma totale incompréhension.

Blaise m'adressa un sourire léger et haussa les épaules en se détournant.

-Si tu veux en parler… Je suis là pour toi, s'écria-t-il en tournant au coin.

Je haussai les sourcils et passai une main sur mon visage, perdu.

Premièrement, comment avait-il deviné ? Ensuite, pourquoi voudrai-je lui en parler ? C'était _ma _mère, _nos _souvenirs, _sa _mort… Je n'en avais même pas parlé avec Éliane, pourquoi le ferai-je avec lui ?

Et puis, de toute manière, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais _besoin _d'en parler. Elle était morte, point. Ce n'était pas comme si sa mort m'avait affecté plus que de raison ou comme si je pleurai toutes les larmes de mon corps le soir venu. C'était simplement… De ma faute.

Je me laissai tomber au sol, me prenant le visage dans les mains, respirant profondément. C'était _de ma faute. _Elle était morte à cause de _moi. _Si je n'avais pas mis autant de temps, si je n'avais pas autant attendu avant de réagir, si j'avais été plus vif, si…

Une larme coula le long de ma joue, glissa sur mon nez avant d'atteindre mes lèvres et de s'aplatir sur le sol. Rapidement, d'autres suivirent, à ma plus grande gêne. Je tentai tant bien que mal de les essuyer, en reniflant peu dignement, lorsqu'une main apaisante se posa sur mon épaule, interrompant tous mes mouvements. Je relevai la tête et croisai le regard rassurant de Blaise, un sourire compréhensif aux lèvres. Je détournai rapidement le regard, ne voulant pas qu'il voit mes larmes, bien que ce soit évidemment trop tard. Blaise pouffa et s'accroupit contre le mur d'en face en grognant que « franchement, il y'a un banc à même pas deux mètres, et lui s'assoit par terre. »

Je souris doucement et relevai la tête en sa direction. La tête penchée, ses lèvres plissées, il me fixait sérieusement. Je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer et de m'exclamer :

-Arrête de réfléchir Blaise, c'est pas bon pour ton cerveau.

-Ta gueule, crétin, fit-il en souriant.

Nous restâmes un instant silencieux, alors que je plongeai dans mes pensées à nouveau, tentant tant bien que mal d'éloigner mes remords…

-Alors ? souffla-t-il.

Je relevai la tête à nouveau et croisai le regard apaisant de Blaise.

-Elle est morte… Par ma faute…

Il fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche afin de protester mais je le devançai en murmurant :

-J'ai attendu trop longtemps.

Blaise se tût et attendit patiemment que je continue. Les mains tremblantes, je jouai avec un fil de ma chemise, rassemblant mes pensées. Je fermai alors les yeux et, brusquement, je me vidai.

L'Attente… Tout avait été une question de temps. Besoin de trop de temps pour réaliser, trop de temps pour l'emmener, trop de temps pour pouvoir la soigner, trop de temps pour tout… Et puis, soudainement, il y'en a plus assez. Tout s'arrête. Et toi, tu restes là, comme un con, à attendre, encore et encore. Attendre quoi ? Tu ne le sais pas vraiment. Qu'elle se réveille, surement. Pourtant, c'est trop tard. C'est fini. Tu as mis trop de temps.

_Tu as attendu trop longtemps…_

Mes yeux me brûlent. Mon cœur me brûle. Ma tête me brûle. Mon corps se consume de remords et de douleur. J'aurais aimé pouvoir faire quelque chose. J'aurais aimé lui dire une dernière fois que je l'aimais. J'aurais aimé la prendre dans mes bras. J'aurais aimé que l'on puisse se parler, une dernière fois, comme nous avions l'habitude de le faire. J'aurais tellement aimé faire tout cela… Mais j'avais attendu trop longtemps… Alors elle était partie, sans que je ne puisse rien faire. Elle était partie, comme ça, sans rien dire.

-C'était fini. Son cœur ne battait plus, ses yeux s'étaient fermés, son âme s'était envolée…

Une dernière larme glissa le long de ma joue alors que je cessai de parler, la voix enrouée. Je rouvris alors les yeux et vis qu'Éliane nous avait rejoint et qu'elle me fixait, les yeux embués. Je détournai la tête mais elle se précipita vers moi et m'enlaça en me serrant contre elle à m'en étouffer. Ses larmes tombaient sur mon cou, ses mains tremblaient dans mon dos et elle murmurait comme une litanie « Je suis désolée, je n'avais rien remarqué, je suis désolée, tellement désolée… »

Je passai une main dans son dos et la serrai contre moi, lui disant qu'elle n'avait absolument rien à se reprocher. Quelques instants plus tard, Éliane se dégagea en s'essuyant piteusement les joues. Elle s'assit à mes côtés et posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Je lui embrassai le front puis relevai la tête vers Blaise. Ce dernier nous fixait, un sourire aux lèvres. Il se releva et s'étira lentement avant de s'adosser contre le mur et de souffler :

-Alors, ça va mieux ?

Avec étonnement, je réalisais que je me sentais, effectivement, mieux. Comme…Libéré d'un poids. J'allai le remercier, malgré ma fierté Serpentard- quoiqu'un peu aux Oubliettes après cette séquence…- lorsque Blaise s'exclama :

-Tu vois, je t'avais dis ! Je suis tellement intelligent, Merlin en pâlirait d'envie, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Je souris doucement, le remerciant intérieurement de ne rien ajouter à ce sujet et Éliane pouffa en murmurant qu'il n'était qu'un grand vaniteux.

-Ma chère amie, s'écria alors Blaise en souriant, ne confondez pas vanité et fausse vanité ! La différence est élémentaire !

-Élémentaire, mon cher Watson, élémentaire, ajouta Éliane en éclatant de rire devant l'air perdu de Blaise.

Je souris à mon tour et les remerciai intérieurement d'être là, pour moi.

XXX

_-Hey Théo, peut-être bien que tu as attendu trop longtemps, mais sache que ta mère ne t'en voudras pas pour ça, alors mets tes remords de côté et souviens-toi que ta mère t'aime. C'est tout ce qui compte, pas vrai ?_

* * *

><p>Voilà donc, la Maman de Théodore a mourruté.<p>

Une review pour réconforter Théo? ^^

Merci d'avoir lu,

Julia.


End file.
